


Blast Radius

by Willowanderer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Apologies, Cuddles, M/M, Mild Language, Spoilers for Putting Others First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Friendly fire when drama has a blast radius
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Blast Radius

Janus felt giddy. 

He hadn’t really anticipated this when they woke up this morning. He’d anticipated a hard day’s work, in his own quiet way. There was no way Thomas was getting through a day that heavy with social interaction without his help. 

Especially given everything else. 

Patton had been mostly quiet. 

Roman had been similarly subdued. 

Logan had been stubbornly uninterested.

Virgil had been stifling himself so hard it bordered on auto-erotic asphyxiation, for much the same reason Deceit had been prepared to work so hard. 

Remus had been Remus, but not particularly distracting. 

And Deceit had been ready with half truths and social lies. 

But mostly, they had just let Thomas be Thomas, which was the safest thing, retiring to prompting whispers when he needed them. 

Frankly if Thomas _hadn’t_ had a breakdown when he’d gotten home, Deceit would have been more surprised. It was practically inevitable that they would rehash everything again. But then Logan had been ejected from the conversation, practically into Deceit’s arms. Well technically, yes. He’d pulled when Patton had pushed. But still they’d both been surprised. Patton had often talked over Logan, and pushed his own opinions, but not usually after asking for Logan’s opinion. Logan was shocked and offended enough it had been easy for Deceit to press him back- essentially tucking him momentarily in a closet- and take his place for further philosophical debate, and pressing his point. Which, he supposed might have been why Patton broke down and lashed out the way he did, but Patton’s poorly attempted reform hadn’t exactly been doing much good anyway. He was attempting though. 

So he’d decided to go straightforward, instead of playing the villain- play to Roman’s Disney-flavored symbolism and take off his gloves in a non-combative way. He really should have seen Roman’s reaction coming anyway. And he knew he was hardly blameless, lashing right back as he yanked his glove back on.

So much for showing good will. 

But even with all of that, there was Patton’s acceptance of his motivations, if not his actions, and Thomas admitting that he was right- He would play _that_ clip over and over in his head forever if he had any chance. He was still giggly and giddy when he returned to the mindscape. Patton was trying to talk to Logan and Roman again, but they weren’t who Janus expected to see anyway. 

Virgil, frothing at the mouth, maybe. 

But the only side there was Remus sitting on the back of the couch, hands tucked under his chin and staring at the wall. Janus couldn’t help it, he practically twirled up to the other Side. 

“I told them.”

“Mnn.” 

Janus blinked. That hadn’t been the reaction he expected. It was… subdued. Disturbingly so. Remus blinked, both eyes, then one eye after the other, like he was rebooting. He turned to look at Janus. 

“Yay?” he offered. 

“This is an unusual brand of weird for you.” Janus commented, eyes narrow. 

“I don’t like being compared to Roman any more than he likes being compared to me.” 

Janus winced. He knew that. And he’d done it anyway.

“I was just lashing out.” 

“I know.”

“I thought you _liked_ being the evil twin.”

“I do!” Remus sat up fast enough that he fell over the back of the couch, feet sticking up. Janus knelt on the couch and folded his arms on the back, looking down at him. “Look, D.J. I’m sorry. Look at you being all listened to, and-”

“And I hurt you.” the smile was gone now. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to say that, I know you don’t mean it.”

“I do. You of all people can tell when I-”

“No, I mean, you didn’t mean I was the same as Roman.” He didn’t move, his neck at an uncomfortable looking angle. “Don’t get me wrong, I am down for you hurting my brother. Do it all you want, he deserves it. I’d just gotten used to you not hurting me- well, in not fun ways.” 

Janus slithered over the back of the couch to lay on top of Remus, letting his hat fall to the ground as he tucked himself under the other man’s chin. 

“It’s so fucking _stupid_.” Remus complained, as arms wrapped around him. “I thought I was done bleeding when he got cut!” He choked and shook his head. “How is that little shit making it about him when he’s not even HERE, we should be getting name reveal smoothies! J-man, we should be bothering the fuck out of Virgil! Not… this.”

“I’m fine where I am.” Janus mumbled into the v of flesh at Remus’s collar “Though you _are_ right, it _would_ be fun to rub it in that I got a better result sharing my name than Virgil did.” 

“And he’d probably be exasperated at Ro’s complete and utter lack of character growth since then.” 

Janus snorted. 

“Honestly at least he phoned in effort to make fun of _me_.” He pushed himself up to look Remus in the face. “But you’re right. Let’s go steal Virge for margaritas before he gets pulled into Roman’s drama blast radius. As a favor for a former colleague.” 

“Former?” 

“Good and bad are made up nonsense anyway. Just because I’m _right_ doesn’t mean I’m _light_.” Remus squished Janus back against him. 

“Aw, honeysnake, you rhymed!”

“Yes, and totally on purpose too.” he mumbled, and relaxed into the embrace. Struggling only made Remus cling harder. 

Well. Maybe a little struggle…


End file.
